Alpha Two
by Rxel
Summary: It came as a surprise to no one that Reborn and Tsuna ended up together despite both being Alphas. It had, however, been a surprise when Tsuna he ended up presenting late as an Alpha instead of staying a Beta or even as an Omega. A surprise to everyone apart from Reborn, that is. 27R Seme!Tsuna.
1. Chapter 1

It came as a surprise to no one that Reborn and Tsuna ended up together despite both being Alphas. It had, however, been a surprise when Tsuna he ended up presenting late as an Alpha instead of staying a Beta or even as an Omega. A surprise to everyone apart from Reborn, that is.

He had been unbearably smug about being right for months. Somewhere in Reborn's subconscious, from the exact moment that he first lay eyes on Tsuna, had cocked his head, sat up and taken notice of the petite brunette at the time.

Years later, when the two fell into bed together, there wasn't a struggle of dominance as one might have expected.

Tsuna hummed low as he felt Reborn prod his prostate. Reborn paused, glancing at the other, slightly puzzled.

"Tsuna?"

"Hmm?" Tsuna murmured, his reaction muted.

Reborn rubbed his fingertip across the prostate again, slightly puzzled at the non-reaction. When he saw no further reaction, not even the slightest hint of there being a flicker of pleasure, he pulled out and gave the other a dry look.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

Tsuna hesitated and sat up, pressing a lingering kiss to Reborn's lips. He brushed his thumb across Reborn's cheekbone, smiling slightly. "Unfortunately, I'm unable to feel pleasure from my prostate. At most, I only feel a few sparks before it dies off."

Reborn growled and ran his fingers through his hair in a moment of frustration, "And you didn't mention this before, why?"

The light-haired brunette shot the other a slightly sheepish and bemused look, "You've never even thought of bottoming for someone before."

Reborn glared at his Sky. "That isn't the point," he bit out.

While it was true the thought had never once crossed his mind, the fact that Tsuna was unable to feel the pleasure physically from his prostate had thrown him for a loop. Reborn narrowed his eyes, wondering what they would do now. He wondered if he would be able to surrender control to the other. As he pondered, he took in his Sky's features. Tsuna was slightly shorter, and his muscle tone had bulked up over the years. Although the other was leaner and seemingly more petite compared to other typical Alphas, he had come a long way from his past self. The Sky's sheer presence radiated strength and security from his very pores.

While the hitman had never entertained the thought of ever bottoming for someone before, nor would he ever for anyone else, for Tsuna he was even willing to march into Hell for him. The amount of love and affection that he felt for the other Alpha was a constant companion in his everyday life that burned brightly in his chest.

As he was being scrutinised by Reborn, Tsuna felt a bone-deep satisfaction at the very core of his being, a smirk forming on his lips. He wasn't sure if it was his Hyper Intuition or his inner Alpha, but it was purring nonetheless, whispering and prodding for him to press the other Alpha into the sheets and show the World's Greatest Hitman the pleasure that could only be felt from submitting to him.

Reborn instinctively shivered at the half-lidded eyes directed at him, the other's cocktail of pheromones radiating _affection, love, lust, hunger_. When the Sky reached across and brushed his fingertip ever so lightly across Reborn's nipple, he sucked in a breath and bit back the gasp that threatened to leave his lips at the sudden jolt electricity that shot through his veins.

The smirk on Tsuna's face grew larger. Leaning in, he whispered, hot breath brushing against the hitman's ear, "Don't you want to feel me press deep inside you? A place no one else will ever touch. Brand you, mark you, _claim you_ to be mine for all eternity?" The Sky let his hand drift below, cupping and lightly squeezing the other, eliciting a strangled moan from the Sun.

"Fuck," Reborn breathed out, his thoughts clouding over. "Do what you want," he said, still slightly unwilling to giving up his pride. The Alpha within him was screaming at him to push the other down instead, but he resolutely ignored it. There was no point to having sex if it wasn't the two of them weren't feeling pleasure and only one instead.

Tsuna growled and in a burst of movement, pressed the hitman down into the sheets. Licking his lips momentarily, he pressed a kiss to the other's lips. When the Sun didn't open for him, he gave a firm stroke to the member still in his grasp, causing Reborn to gasp at the sudden pleasure. The Sky took the chance to plunge his tongue into the wet cavern in front of him, caressing the other's tongue, stroking the roof, mapping out the insides of his lover's mouth.

The Sun's hands clenched into the sides of the bedsheets, desperately trying to keep a hold of himself. He could feel the other's hands on him, trailing down and raking the skin, leaving red marks in their wake, the small jolts of pain adding to the sensual pleasure he was being subjected to.

Tsuna pulled away from the bruising kiss and started trailing kisses down the hitman's neck, sucking marks along the way. The hitman was sufficiently distracted by the growing pleasure and didn't realize when the other had popped open the lube before spreading it over his fingers. The Sky placed a bite on the other's neck, causing him to moan and unwittingly arch his back as the pleasure and pain mingled, assaulting his body.

Tsuna's devious hand squeezed and pumped him slowly, a fingernail lightly scratching his sensitive slit, the other hand circling his entrance and pushed in a digit, causing another low moan to be ripped out from his throat as he saw stars.

The moment his prostate was prodded, all previous lingering thoughts flew out of his mind. The pleasurable assault on his body left him shivering in anticipation. Tsuna introduced the second digit and he pumped him in time as he abused the bundle of nerves hidden within the taller Alpha.

Reborn could only gasp and take the repeated assault to his prostate, the sheer amount of pleasure he felt was overwhelming. With the whiteness filled his thoughts, he didn't even feel anything as a third finger was introduced. All the while, lips and teeth were still nipping at his neck, member still being pumped in time. The combination of the three was leaving Reborn completely devoid of strength or will to do anything but accept the domination from the younger Alpha.

"You're enjoying this, _aren't you_ , Reborn?" Tsuna purred into Reborn's ears, his words tinted with an Alpha's intonation. "You're clenching so erotically around my fingers." Tsuna sped up his pace, and the Alpha under him responded beautifully. The hitman's pupils continued to dilate in the sheer pleasure he felt until they looked completely black. The member in his hand twitched and with the combination of a thrust on the bundle of nerves and a pump from that sinful hand, Reborn let out a cry before hitting his climax, his muscles going taut before relaxing.

The hitman was left gasping as he suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion, unprepared for the suddenness of his orgasm along with the aftershocks of pleasure. Tsuna let out a growl, the Alpha inside him was thoroughly enjoying the effects he had on the hitman, "We haven't even gotten to the main event yet, and you're already looking so wrecked."

Reborn groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, forget marching into Hell for his Sky, he was obviously the devil himself.

Tsuna continued pumping Reborn slowly, working him through his refractory period, which was unusually quick even for an Alpha, showering the other with kisses. Soon the hitman's eyes flew open and he was once again biting back moans of pleasure. The fingers inside him never let up even for a moment, the pleasure the other was inflicting on him was utterly overwhelming. Tsuna released his grip on the Sun's member before licking a strip, bottom up, hand pressing the hitman's hips down as he reflexively thrust up, groaning.

"Fuck," the hitman gasped. "Fuck me already!" he snarled, trying to push the pleasure down. He glared at his smug lover, pulling the other up for a kiss.

The smirking Sky slowly devoured the other's mouth, refusing to the other's challenge of dominance in kissing as he slowly fucked the arrogant hitman's mouth with his tongue, pulling moans from the other. While the Sun was sufficiently distracted, he removed his fingers from his Sun's entrance, causing the other break the kiss, a small whine at the back of his throat from being left open and empty.

The hitman tried to hold onto his thoughts as the other Alpha pressed his member into his twitching entrance, penetrating to the hilt with a smooth thrust. The pleasure of suddenly being filled up mingled with the slight pain of taking something as huge his Alpha's cock into his virgin entrance, causing him to see stars. He gasped, back arching. His hands fell away from the Sky, clenching into the bedsheets below.

Tsuna pulled out before thrusting back into the warm, clenching heat, aiming to hit the bundle of nerves that had the hitman moaning in pleasure earlier. "You might not be able to sit properly tomorrow," Tsuna purred, his voice dropping an octave. Reborn let out a moan at the reintroduction of pleasure from his prostate being hit directly. His inner Alpha was still struggling slightly against the pleasure that the other Alpha was bringing him, unresigned at being dominated.

Every thrust, the Sky struck the bundle of nerves with unfailing accuracy. The hitman clenched at every thrust and let out little moans, pleasure tearing through his body unlike any other he had experienced before. The Sun's body unwittingly jerked at each thrust, his body betraying him to the pleasure he felt. The heat was pooling in his body, slowly building up with each relentlessly accurate thrust into the bundle of nerves.

The pleasure the other Alpha was inflicting on him would wreck him for anyone else. As an Alpha, Reborn had experienced no small amount of bed partners before, both man and woman, Alpha, Beta and Omega, and he had never felt this good. Was it just that his body was inclined towards being dominated or was it just that Tsuna was that good?

The limited hold Reborn had on his thoughts was slipping away with every thrust as the Sky hit the gland inside him. The smaller Alpha growling out words of praise and no shortage of dirty things, combined with the pleasure he was receiving from being pounded into started eroding the control he had over himself.

The tight control he usually had was slipping away from his grasp with every thrust, before the tentative hold he had on it suddenly snapped.

Reborn let out a scream, pressing his head into the pillow, bearing his neck. "Ah! Hah, _Alpha, please_!" he screamed out, hole clenching even harder on his Alpha's large member, his Alpha instincts finally submitting under the other's relentless assault of pleasure.

Tsuna growled, pleased at the act of submission from the other Alpha, leaning down to lightly nip at the other's scent gland, sucking even more marks into the other's skin. This act caused Reborn to let out another moan causing him to be even more aroused if possible, his hole twitching in want. His entire being desired for more, _more_ and was screaming _Alpha, Alpha mark me, take me_. The quick pace that Tsuna kept was driving him insane with the relentless assault of pleasure on his senses.

Even the slightest moments had the hitman moaning loudly into the air. The pleasure was all-consuming and entirely damning. How would he ever be able to recover from this? There was no way he would never be the same again after this. He was completely and utterly ruined for any other person, and he was completely fine with it.

The Alpha in Reborn was purring in acceptance and happiness, instincts quelled under the other Alpha. He had already found a home in his Sky, and his Alpha instincts were following suit, accepting the other as his mate at the easy way the other was able to dominate him and give him pleasure.

The amount of pleasure that Reborn felt was burning. It felt like the Sky was pressing him and filling him up full of Flames. The pleasure was scorching in its intensity. Reborn was entirely consumed with the pleasure and completeness he felt, and he wanted to dwell in the pleasure, but at the same time it was overwhelming.

"Alpha," he moaned loudly, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, overwhelmed. The hitman barely heard Tsuna groaning as he gave a thrust that was slightly harder than the pace he had set before, hands tightening on Sun's hips. The added pain was mixing with the pleasure, only bringing the overwhelmed Sun to greater heights.

Reborn instantaneously let out a scream and jerked as the Sky gripped his throbbing member, tears spilling from his eyes as he was pumped in time to the other Alpha's thrusts. The precum that was building up at the hitman's slit was already overflowing, dripping down and causing the Sky's hand to be even slicker, adding a whole other dimension of pleasure as his gland was abused in time to being pumped. The Sun's hole tightened almost painfully, pleasure spiking to completely uncharted territory.

Reborn clutched onto his Alpha as he was mercilessly pounded into, body jerking involuntarily. The hitman lost all hold on himself, screaming, " _Alpha, please_!", causing Tsuna's eyes to darken even more.

Tsuna watched his lover's descent into incoherency and pleading with half-lidded eyes, feeling the satisfaction at being able to break his Sun's defences down letting him see the hitman's vulnerable side.

Reborn felt the tremendous amount of pleasure washing over him like a tidal wave, continuing to build higher and higher before his Alpha suddenly pressed his claiming mark into his scent gland, bonding them for life. The sudden pain and pleasure made him scream as his body inevitably and instantaneously gave into the pleasure once more, spilling himself in his Alpha's hand. The Sky growled low in his throat, thrusting a few times before pressing his seed deep into his exhausted lover's hole. He enjoyed the sensation of Reborn's still twitching hole for a few more moments before pulling out before his knot formed.

Reborn breathed deeply, gasping as he was suddenly left empty. He directed a tired but puzzled glance at his lover. "Not going to knot me?"

Tsuna smirked, sucking and licking the hitman's neck that was still bleeding sluggishly. "Not yet," he murmured seductively into the other's ear, "the night isn't over yet."

Reborn gasped as he felt the pleasure jolt through him like a lance, raking nails down the Sky's back. The bonding mark was still new and extremely sensitive.

"But first," the Sky said, pressing kisses to the other's neck, words of love unspoken but felt all the same, "bond me back."

The hitman let out a groan as heat returned to his groin at the other's words, leaning up and pressing his teeth into his Alpha's neck, the skin giving way as he bit down. The Sky groaned as his Sun pulled away. In a sudden burst of speed, he pressed the taller Alpha back down onto the bed, pushing his member back into the other's tight heat, ripping a moan from the hitman.

The Sky licked his lips at the delectable sight the taller Alpha under him made, all rumpled and sweaty, and pulled out, only to thrust and hit the other's prostate with dead-on accuracy, tearing another scream from the hitman's lips as it suddenly dawned on the hitman that this was going to be an extremely long and pleasurable night.

Reborn cursed as he moved, the pain throbbing from below as he remembered everything that happened last night and continued well into the early hours. His feet just touched the floor and he was about to get up when he felt hands wrap around his midsection. He felt his Sky nuzzle into his neck, pressing against the newly made bonding mark, giving him spikes of pure pleasure at the action.

"Good morning," came a low rumble, pressing a smirk into the hitman's neck.

The Sun felt the stirrings of embarrassed pleasure, dusting his cheeks a light pink. He would have suppressed it had he been with anyone else, but he trusted his lover, and with what they had experienced last night it was already too point in hiding his vulnerabilities.

"Morning," he replied, and when the other released him, he headed towards the bathroom, catching a glance of himself in the mirror.

His skin was littered with bite marks and hickeys as evidence from their late-night love making. His inner Alpha purred deeply in satisfaction and pleasure at the thorough job his Alpha had done staking his claim. He brushed fingers lightly over some of the marks, lingering on the bond mark on his throat, and caught eyes with Tsuna through the mirror. The Sky looked unbearably smug at the attention he was giving the marks left behind on his body.

"Maybe I'll heal them up with my Sun Flames," he said, face completely serious. "Want me to heal up those marks on your back too?" he continued, face the slightest shade of pink that he had been the one to leave those on his lover's body instead of receiving them for once.

The smaller Alpha's smug expression immediately dropped as he growled low in displeasure, stalking over to press close, immediately starting on sucking even more hickeys into the arrogant hitman's skin.

The hitman gasped and groaned lowly, anticipation building. He flashed a smug smirk before he hid it while his Sky was still distracted. _I've still got it._


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna found it adorable that Reborn would glare at every passing person on the streets when they were together. He could tell that the other was trying to be subtle, but honestly it wasn't that hard to tell when the other Alpha would subtly flare his pheromones threateningly whenever someone even gave a passing glance in their direction.

 _Honestly_. The hitman was acting like he didn't have his own fair share of admirers from those looking in their direction. The Sky tried to push his smile down as he watched his Sun scare off another passer-by whose glances lingered a little too long.

Even before the two of them were bonded, the Sun had exhibited some similar reactions, but Tsuna thought that they could only dwindle after they ended up Bonding. However, in a typical Reborn fashion, the hitman once again ended up surprising him.

Then, of course, some oblivious idiot sauntered up to the two of them, and tried to approach the two Alphas. The blonde Omega flared her pheromones, filling the air with an unbearable sweetness that seemed artificial, no doubt trying to draw either of the two strong Alphas in hopes of mating. Was she blind? Did she not see that the two of them already had a Bonding mark?

Tsuna's Hyper Intuition prodded him, and he instantly avoided the hand that the Omega tried to place on him.

A snarl ripped out of Reborn's throat as he stepped forward, glaring at the _idiot_ that was trying to lay her hands on his Sky. His Alpha instincts snarled for him to rip her to shreds and reduce her to ashes for even entertaining any thoughts about his mate.

 _Ah,_ the Sky thought belatedly, _I should stop Reborn before he takes any drastic actions._

Tsuna gripped Reborn's wrist and reeled the other in, pulling the hitman's body so that it was flush against his. The Sky licked a strip on the other Alpha's Bonding mark, causing his mate to gasp silently. The Sun's Alpha instincts was slightly appeased at the claim in front of the interloper.

The Sky looked at the intruding Omega with half-lidded eyes. "You should leave," he said with a small smile hanging on his lips. "I won't be held accountable for what my mate does if you continue."

The female Omega shuddered at the onslaught of Alpha pheromones before turning and fleeing in terror.

The pair of Alpha mates returned to their room in the Vongola mansion. Before Reborn could react, he was pushed down on the bed, his Sky's eyes glowing orange. The hitman rested his head on the pillows, slightly stunned at the sudden action.

The hitman shuddered as he felt the other rub soothing fingers into his Bonding mark whilst pressing a burning kiss to his lips. He silently obeyed the order to open his mouth, allowing the smaller Alpha to slip his tongue in. His eyes slid shut as the two of them engaged in a battle of dominance.

The Sky somehow managed to vanish his clothes while they were kissing, which was slightly maddening considering he was the World's Greatest Hitman. He should always be aware of his surroundings. All further thoughts promptly disappeared when his Sky ran fingertips over the expanse of his body. The caresses were light, and his senses were intensely focused on every touch, leaving a burning trail in their wake.

Each light fleeting touch left steadily drove him to distraction. Tsuna broke the kiss, trailing down to the hitman's jaw, sucking marks into warm skin down his neck. The Sun clenched his teeth to prevent himself from gasping as his Alpha latched onto his left nipple. The shorter Alpha sucked and lightly scraped his teeth on the hitman's nipple, causing him to unwillingly let out a moan.

The Sky reached down to squeeze his mate's leaking member, causing him jerk back, head pressing further into the pillow as he gasped and arched back in pleasure.

"Reborn," Tsuna started, "you're _mine_."

The hitman groaned at his words, suddenly feeling light-headed at how much he wanted the other at this moment of time. His mate's words were like a drug, pushing him into a higher level of ecstasy.

"Hurry up," he growled, glaring at his smaller mate.

The Sky let out a light laugh, orange eyes going half-lidded as he pressed his aching hardness to Reborn's entrance. He didn't enter the other and just teasingly rubbed himself on his Sun's entrance, causing the hitman to growl in impatience.

"Hmm, I don't think so," the Sky purred seductively, licking his lips. "I don't think you know exactly how loved you are, so I'm going to show you."

"What-" the Sun managed to get out before choking off his words as Tsuna engulfed his member in a single swallow, down to the hilt. The hitman moaned and reflexively bucked his hips into the moist cavern.

The younger Alpha hummed, throat vibrating, causing Reborn's eyes to roll up as waves of pleasure washed over him. The Sky held down his mate's hips as he sucked appreciatively at the hitman's cock, ripping moans from the other's throat.

The Sun gasped, swearing as Tsuna gave him no respite from the continuous pleasure being inflicted on him. The tightness of Tsuna's throat was too good, and the vibrating was causing his toes to curl involuntarily.

Tsuna took mercy on his Sun, pulling back slightly, lapping and teasing. The Sky licked up his mate's cock, swirling around the head and dipping into the slit. He sucked the head of the leaking cock, causing Reborn to pant as he moaned. The smaller Alpha pulled off the cock with a lewd pop, licking his lips as if savouring the taste.

"You're going to be the death of me," Reborn said with a strained voice.

Tsuna smirked, "Just a little one."

It took the hitman a moment to process it before he groaned. "That was terrible."

In lieu of replying, Tsuna slowly pressed a lubricated finger into Reborn's entrance, pulling a yell from his mate's throat as he arched his back and screw his eyes shut. As Reborn waited for the onslaught of pleasure that he had come to expect from his love-making with his Sky, he was left waiting as his Alpha stopped, causing his eyes to shoot open and glare at the other.

"What are you doing?"

Tsuna smirked as he deliberately rubbed on his Sun's prostate. The hitman moaned as the pleasure hit him. Something in the Sky purred as he watched the larger Alpha in the throes of pleasure. His Alpha instincts were greatly satisfied at being able to provide such pleasure for his mate. Seeing the hitman look so wrecked even before they got around to actual penetration always caused him to feel aroused.

The hitman was usually unflappable, face sporting a cool expression. Tsuna loves the fact that he can pull such expressions out of his mate. He loves that he will be the only one to ever see the Sun look like this.

Tsuna slowly pulled out his finger and pushed it back in, rubbing the bundle of nerves. His other hand curled around the hitman's member, stroking it at an excruciatingly slow pace in turn with the finger prodding his prostate.

"Fuck," Reborn swore, jerking his hips. He tried to push his Alpha deeper, tried to get him to go faster, but his Sky held him down by placing his weight on his legs, preventing the movement.

Reborn felt like he was going insane from the teasing touches. He wanted more, dammit. He wanted to be thoroughly claimed after that Omega had the audacity to try and entice his Alpha.

Tsuna shushed the other and smiled down at him. "No," he said, "I'm going to let you know _exactly_ how much I love you. I'm going to take you apart then put you back together."

The notion should have scared him. And it would have, had it been any other person, but this was Tsuna, and he trusted him with every fibre of his being, so the Sun glared at his mate, and if his eyes held a bit of anticipation, he would never admit it.

Tsuna pressed more burning kisses on his body, slowly working in a second finger to join the first. The pace of the thrusts and pumps were equally as slow, and Reborn was going insane with the amount of arousal he was feeling. He felt fit to burst, and the Sky hadn't even started fucking him yet.

The Sky took his time worshiping the taller Alpha's body, kisses, bites and licks were all pressed on the hitman's trembling body. Between every breath, Tsuna whispered phrases of praises and adorations for his Sun, making Reborn feel as if he was floating.

By the time Tsuna worked in a third finger, Reborn was already reduced to a trembling wreck. His cheeks were flushed red and he was panting as if he had run a marathon. He was sticky with sweat, hair plastered to his forehead. Reborn had already lost all strength to clutch onto Tsuna, so he was reduced to trying to stifle his moans by trying to block his mouth.

He wasn't very successful, but Tsuna found it completely adorable that he was even trying. He knew that the other probably felt like his voice was echoing in the seemingly silent room, and that he should try to keep quiet.

Reborn wondered if this was what it felt to be tortured as his body sung like a violin under Tsuna's ministrations. He felt like he would divulge every secret, let his Alpha do anything, take anything from him, and he would give it happily just to continue revelling in this never-ending loop of pleasure that his body was being put through.

When Tsuna finally, _finally_ pressed his hard cock into Reborn's stretched entrance, the hitman thought that the pleasurable torture would finally end, but who knew that his Alpha would have no mercy for him.

The hitman felt tears well up in his tear ducts as his Alpha slowly pushed his entire length in short, gentle thrusts.

"T-Tsuna-" he gasped, "Tsuna, please."

The Sky slowly pulled out and just as excruciatingly slowly pushed back in.

Reborn felt even more tears well up at the exquisite and intense pleasure that shot through his body as his prostate was hit. He tried to press his Sky in deeper and quicker, but his devil of a Sky held his hips. After a few more thrusts that were just as agonizing, the realization crept up on him that this was the pace that Tsuna was going to keep the entire time.

The realization drove the hitman almost to a point of insanity as tears slipped down. He gasped each time his Sky hit his prostate on the way in, and seemed to drag on it on the way out. He unwittingly clenched down each time, body subconsciously dreading the leaving of his Alpha's cock, causing Tsuna to groan as the hitman's tight heat gripped him to try and prevent him from leaving.

Tsuna licked at his lovely Sun's salty tears, heart impossibly filling with even more adoration and love. He wanted the other to know that he would never leave him, never falter. Reborn was his, and in turn Tsuna too belonged to him.

Reborn was further hit with the realization that he couldn't do anything. He just had to take what his Alpha was giving to him, and he groaned as he felt his body heat up even more at the thought. Complete surrender to his Alpha's will and domination felt freeing, and at the same time caused him to be more aroused than ever.

When Reborn finally came, coating his abs with a thick coat of come, Tsuna followed suit a few thrusts later, pressing his seed deep into Reborn. The hitman hardly felt any different from when they had already been making love. He already felt like he had been coming continuously for _ages._

He wasn't sure what happened as he blacked out from suddenly coming so hard. When he awoke to the Sky pressing gentle kisses over his face, warm hands rubbing up and down his body, they were locked together by his Alpha's knot.

The two groaned in unison when Reborn's hole twitched around his Alpha's cock. Tsuna gave a short but hard thrust into Reborn's prostate, causing the tired hitman to let out a scream of pleasure.

"Fuck!" gasped Reborn. The sudden bolt of intense pleasure caused Reborn to clench down on Tsuna hard, pulling a moan from the younger Alpha, who involuntarily thrusted again, creating a chain reaction. Reborn's clenching milked more semen from his Alpha's cock, causing him to whine as he felt the hot liquid fill his insides.

" _Hah_ ," groaned the Sky, "It's too bad you're an Alpha, Reborn." Tsuna gently nuzzled the hitman's face before pressing a bite into the other's Bond mark. "I _really_ want to breed you and make your stomach round with our pups."

The older Alpha moaned at his mate's words, clenching down hard on his Sky's member, fire shooting through his body, suddenly aroused beyond belief once again.

Reborn directed a tired smirk to his Alpha. "Is that a challenge?" he said, "Maybe if you fuck me enough times, I'll eventually end up pregnant."

The Sky let out a rough growl, voice dropping half an octave to something that Reborn recognized as solely reserved for their bedroom activities. "Let's give it a try, hmm?" he purred seductively into the other's ear, eliciting a shiver, and suddenly thrust in again, pulling a yell from Reborn.

"Shit!"

Reborn glanced at his sleeping Sky. His lower half was still throbbing from the onslaught of yesterday's activities, and he was once again littered with bite marks and hickeys from the other.

He would end up healing himself, but left the claiming marks that his Alpha made as he wore them with pride. As he thought about yesterday, he smirked. He would definitely _not_ be reining in his possessiveness, but…

"Slow sex is reserved for special occasions," he muttered, "Too much of that and my brain will definitely melt out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roleplay (Teacher and his Student)

Renato angrily tested the handcuffs that were attached to his wrists. The chains rattled. They held just the slightest give, but not enough for much range of movement. The handcuffs were attached to the bars above his head. He glared at his student, who was looking at him with a smug grin.

"Tsuna," he hissed menacingly through gritted teeth, "There will be consequences for this."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," said the man's student. "Very pleasurable consequences, that is."

The brunette traced a hand up the teacher's thigh, causing the other to repress a shiver from the light touch. " _Sensei_ ," he murmured, "You're actually enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Of course not," the teacher snarled, "Don't think you can do whatever you want just because you have money."

"Oh?" Tsuna laughed teasingly, his hand rubbing the slight bulge in the older man's pants. "That's not what your body is telling me."

Renato suppressed the instinctive gasp that threatened to leave his lips, refusing to react to the advances his student was making. His body was reacting to the Alpha pheromones the other was emitting in his lust.

"A strong Alpha like you," Tsuna began, "reacting to another Alpha like me. I wonder what your students would say after seeing you like this?"

Renato bared his teeth at the younger man. "Disgust at how you're raping me, obviously."

Tsuna laughed and slapped his defiant teacher across the face. The older man gasped at the sudden violence from his student, cheek stinging at the sudden bloom of heat.

The student grinned and pressed his lips to the other's. Renato grit his teeth in defiance, refusing to open his mouth. Tsuna smirked and harshly bit down on his teacher's bottom lip, drawing both blood and a gasp. He took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into the warm, wet heat, licking the roof of the other's mouth. The hand that had been teasingly rubbing the other's erection had sneakily unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, slipping into his underwear.

Renato jerked at the feeling of skin on his cock, the hand stroking languidly. The moment he glared at the other, his student stilled his hand, gripping his cock threateningly. There were unspoken words not to bite down on his student's tongue, but nothing said he had to reciprocate his actions.

The brunette suddenly pulled away, enjoying how his teacher looked as he lay under him. The teacher's normally pristine image would be ruined if anyone else saw him at this moment. His hair was messy, cheeks pink, lips slick with saliva and a trace of blood. His fly was undone, and his thick Alpha cock was exposed, messily leaking precum. Best of all, he was tied up and completely at his mercy.

Tsuna took the time to rid his teacher of his pants and underwear, pulling both down and discarding them carelessly on the floor, causing the other's cock to bounce from the force of how it was taken off, smearing a bit of precum on his toned stomach. He couldn't take the other's shirt off, obviously, as he still had handcuffs attached, but it was a good thing that he was wearing a shirt.

The student unbuttoned his teacher's shirt, running appreciative hands up the other's abs and clenched stomach. Renato had been keeping in shape, with how toned these were. His nipples were a pretty, dusty pink, and Tsuna just couldn't resist.

He tweaked Renato's left nipple, causing the teacher to glare with more intensity at him. The glare quickly dissolved into a gasp as the brunette licked and sucked at the other nipple, both of which had perked up. Tsuna lightly bit down on the nipple, not forgetting to tweak the other, causing Renato to arch up slightly, the pain faintly dazing his mind as pleasure streaked through him.

"Fuck," the teacher swore, "I'll definitely kill you after this."

Tsuna chuckled, his teeth still lightly biting the other, the vibrations travelling through, causing an instinctive thrust that the teacher couldn't suppress. The chains rattled from how his hands had reflexively reached down, but were stopped in their tracks as they were restrained, causing a light chafing of his wrists, which overall added to the pleasure coursing through his body.

Renato resented that his mind was going faintly hazy, and that his thought process was being disrupted, but the pleasure was doing strange things to him. He had never been on the receiving end of things. He had always been the one to give, always been the one in control, never letting go of himself. He just couldn't leave himself that vulnerable to anyone, nor did he want to.

But this _stupid student_ , this charming and handsome Alpha that everyone adored, had forcefully restrained him on this fucking infirmary bed and had sent away the nurse on a paid holiday, taking over temporarily. He had stripped him of his control, his pride, and he was put in a vulnerable position.

The worst thing was that he couldn't bring himself to genuinely hate him.

The bed creaked as Tsuna got up from it, walking over to the cupboard next to the bed and rummaging through it. He pulled out a bottle of lube triumphantly.

Renato stared at him in disbelief. "What are you stocking up inside a school, idiot?"

Tsuna snorted. "Don't get me wrong, this was already inside. I didn't do anything."

The teacher suddenly paled at the implications of where this was going. _Don't tell me he's really going to fuck me?_

The brunette got back onto the bed, causing the mattress to dip from his weight. He pulled his teacher's leg up spreading him slightly, causing the other's hole to be exposed.

Renato suddenly came back to his senses and tried to kick the other, but was stopped before he could complete the action. His cheeks were burning red at the humiliation this pose left him in.

"Don't you kick me," Tsuna said. "I won't videotape this, but if you resist, I will."

Renato grit his teeth, thoughts racing. Go through with this and never suffer through this again, or struggle and get his greatest humiliation taped down for future viewing. It didn't even need to be considered. There was no plausible way he could get away. The handcuffs were holding solid, he didn't know where the keys were, and honestly speaking, he wouldn't have hated getting some action with this particular student. With him on top, of course.

But obviously, that wasn't going to happen.

As he was still thinking things through, a cold, lubed finger pressed into his entrance, causing him to hiss out at how cold it felt inside.

Tsuna slowly pumped the other's erection, causing the teacher to groan and arch up into his touch, simultaneously trying to get away from the cold finger. The Alpha student growled and took the opportunity to press a second finger into the older man, causing the other's entrance to flutter around both fingers.

Renato tried to muffle his groans as the student pumped his erection, pressing his head slightly into the pillow. Tsuna purred, his inner Alpha happy at how submissive the other Alpha was acting.

Quickly, Tsuna found Renato's prostate, and started abusing it systematically, causing the Alpha teacher's cock to twitch in his hands, his mind completely thrown into chaos at the pleasure that was assaulting him like never before.

The pleasure clouding his mind suddenly ended as Tsuna roughly pulled out his fingers, Renato's senses and thoughts slowly returning to him. _What was I doing? Giving into pleasure like this. To an Alpha no less!_

Tsuna groaned as he unzipped his pants and lubed himself up, his erection finally having some sense of relief at the friction. He lined himself up to Renato's entrance, the hole still slightly fluttering.

"I'm not going to fully prepare you," said the student. "It's going to hurt, and you're definitely going to remember me defiling you for days." Tsuna studied the other, and smirked slightly. "Not that I think you'll mind. You seem to enjoy the pain, based on what I've seen."

Before Renato had time to process this, Tsuna thrust in roughly, sinking his Alpha cock, with its considerable width and girth, to the hilt in one smooth move, his balls slapping on Renato's thighs.

Renato's body only reacted to the intrusion after the other Alpha's cock had forced its way into his orifice, clenching hard on his student's hefty erection in delayed reaction and pain. Tsuna groaned at the tightness of the heat his erection was wrapped in, hips reflexively thrusting in pleasure.

The teacher groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure that was coursing through his veins. The exquisite pain and pleasure was mixing together, giving him a sensation that no one else had ever given him. His student wasn't giving him any time to adjust as the other pulled out roughly and thrust in again and again, drowning his lingering thoughts.

Tsuna moaned. His teacher had definitely been a backdoor virgin before this, never having had a single finger up that tight hole before. Or maybe it had been due to his inadequate preparation?

The brunette student deliberately aimed at the other's prostate, sending the other into an even higher state of frenzy as his hole clenched and unclenched in pleasure on his cock. He wrung moans and low screams from the other's body. In fact, Tsuna wasn't sure if the other was even aware he was doing it. The teacher looked completely debauched and wrecked as his cock hit his stomach on each bounce.

"Going mark you up with my Alpha cum," Tsuna groaned. "All your students will know you belong to me. Your Alpha is _me_. _You're mine_. Smell your Alpha claiming you, inside and out."

The student's words must have penetrated the haze in the other's mind, as he started leaking a greater amount of precum. "Yours! Only yours, Alpha! Belong to you!"

Tsuna growled, thrusts slowing down, grinding hard on the other's prostate. Renato writhed on the other's cock. The chains rattling constantly during their frantic fucking. The pain had been completely overwritten by the pleasure his body was thrown into. The overwhelming pleasure was too much, and he almost wanted to get away from it, but his legs had already wrapped around his student's hips, anchoring him there without his consent.

"My pretty, slutty, masochistic Alpha," Tsuna crooned affectionately. "Look at you, _sensei_ , completely wrecked. If only your students could see you now."

The words penetrated through the haze in Renato's mind, bringing him out of the daze he had been in. The teacher glared slightly at his student, before all traces of the glare was erased as Tsuna hit his prostate again, wringing a cry from his lips.

"Alpha, Alpha, Alpha," he chanted. "Please, please. Touch me. Let me cum."

The brunette student continued his ruthless thrusts on Renato's prostate, ignoring the teacher. Renato moaned and clenched down on the intruding cock, close to the edge but at the same time unable to reach there. "Alpha, please, Alpha, I'll be good."

Tsuna reached for the other's erection, before reconsidering and ruthlessly denying the other with a grin. "No. You cum untouched, or not at all."

Renato involuntarily started tearing up at how long he had been denied friction to his aching erection, only to scream as the other suddenly marked his bonding gland with a bite, the pleasure that had been coursing through his body magnified to a whole new level, causing his eyes to roll back into his head as he came untouched, cum spraying on his toned stomach. At the same time, the warm cum that splashed his insides marked him as his new Alpha took possession of him.

Tsuna pulled out from the other gently, and both of them collapsed in post-coital bliss.

Suddenly, the door rattled, causing the two Alphas to look up in alarm.

"Why is the infirmary door locked? It's only slightly after school hours. The teacher can't have gone home yet."

Tsuna hastily unlocked the other Alpha's handcuffs, the two them started quickly gathering the clothes on the floor, dressing Renato in record time.

The two Alphas dived out the window, dashing silently to leave the school property.

The Sky groaned. "I'm never doing that again. That was so risky!"

Reborn snorted. "Like you cared in the moment. You were fully enjoying yourself there."

Tsuna blushed slightly. "So were you."

The Boss and the Hitman smirked at each other.

"Maybe in a slightly less risky environment. Imagine getting caught by those prepubescent students and scarring them forever."

"You underestimate them."

Author's note:

And that's a wrap! 😊 Let me know if you enjoyed it.


End file.
